A few less chickens
by VioletVines
Summary: Yashiro contemplates Ren's condition after the car crash, and what SHOULD have happened when Kyoko held his hand. Skip Beat Improv Challenge included.
1. Prologue: The Car Crash

**AN: I do not own Skip Beat. I also do not own any clever comments to put in the beginning notes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few less chickens. . . <strong>_

Still a little out of breath from her run, Kyoko craned her neck to see between the heads of the small crowd gathering around the car. Stepping close to Yashiro as he pushed his way through, she caught sight of the one she desperately wanted to see. The fear that was hovering on the edges of her mind enveloped her as an uncharacteristic boldness compelled her forward.

Kyoko brushed shoulders with Yashiro as she bent at the waist to see inside the car. Barely hearing Yashiro repeatedly called out the name of his charge, she zeros in on the white knuckles still gripping the steering wheel.

_His __hands __look __cold,_ she thinks to herself. Almost unconsciously she pries the icy appendage from the wheel while her voice joins that of Yashiro, Ogata, and the safety crew.

* * *

><p>Darkness runs over him; warmth and life leave his body. <em>If<em>_ this__ is __what __Rick __wants . __. __._he thinks to himself. Suddenly, a tingling in his right hand alerts him to a warmth returning to his body. Confused, he focuses in on this new sensation, trying to make sense of the light clearing his vision. Like a candle in a dark room, Kyoko's face appears before him. The warmth spreads throughout his body, and as it reaches his ears, he can make out the words she is saying.

"Yes, Kyoko. I hear you loud and clear."

* * *

><p>The entire crowd breathes a sigh of relief when the comatose Ren begins to respond again. Staff members begin moving away so that the safety team can have better access to the car. Kyoko, still gripping Ren's hand, begins to back away from the door so Ren can get out of the car. She releases his hand as he gets a grip on the car frame, and turns to find the closest medic.<p>

"Ren!" Yashiro's voice hung in the air. Kyoko swings her head around quickly to see Ren stopped half-in and half-out of the car. If it wasn't for the suddenly dead look in his eyes, she would think he was at a photo shoot. As it was, it was apparent that whatever made him freeze before was happening again.

Reflexively, Kyoko reached for Ren's hand. A light sparked in the depths of his eyes and he began moving again. Climbing out of the car as if there had been no pause in his movements, Ren looked over to Yashiro and nodded a greeting. From either side, medics approached Ren and began the survey of his vitals. Ren looked a bit perplexed at all of the sudden attention, but politely smiled at the staff and answered their litany of questions. A third medic approached from behind Kyoko and politely moved between her and Ren.

Kyoko suddenly found herself in the midst of people hurrying in every direction. Security was busy dispersing the crowd as crew members and mechanics began moving the cars and filming equipment. Feeling very much in the way, Kyoko began to edge her way towards the rest of the actors standing in worried groups behind Director Ogata. _I __should __really __head __back __to __the __Box __R__ set __now __that __Tsugura-sempai __is __safe,_ she thought to herself.

Before she had even taken three steps through the bustling crowd, a sudden increase in the volume of the medics behind her made her swing around again. For the third time, Ren appeared to be frozen in place. As more medics pushed towards Ren, Kyoko clasped her hands as if in prayer, anxiety etched on the surface of her face.

* * *

><p>"It looks like an absence seizure."<p>

"His episodes are too long for that."

"It may be atypical due to a head injury. Best add an EEG to the list. For the time being, let's immobilize the spine and get him to the hospital."

Yashiro listened as the medics checked Ren's vitals and prepared to strap him to a backboard. Looking into the lifeless eyes of his charge, Yashiro's organized mind started sorting the hectic events of the last half hour. His eyes strayed to the slender figure standing transfixed with her hands clasped under her chin. Suddenly, the puzzle pieces snapped together and Yashiro formed his own diagnosis of the situation. One that had nothing to do with seizures or head injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>**first ****fan-fic. ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoy ****it. ****You ****can ****probably ****see ****where**** this ****one ****is ****going, ****but ****it ****should**** be ****a**** fun**** ride ****anyway****(at ****least ****more ****satisfying).**

**So, if you need some inspiration during this long break, here's a little challenge for you:**

_**Katsuki's Improve Challenge**_

**1. Choose a scene and deviate from the script.**

**2. The "direction" of the scene shouldn't change. The most important elements of the story should stay intact (in my story, that is Ren's acceptance of Kyoko as a talisman). But have fun with the details. Heck, you could write in a whole new arc!**

**3. The story should end and smoothly transition back into the cannon. At what point is up to you.**

**Well, that should hold us over for now. I look forward to any tender moments you can add to the story (that should have been there to begin with Sensei! Throw us a bone already!)**

**Ta-ta for now.**


	2. The Hospital

**AN: Thanks to everyone who subscribed! I'll try to keep this interesting for you. Sorry for the serious last chapter, but we should see more of Kyoko's crazy humor from here on out. Oh, and of course I do not own Skip Beat. **

_(Yashiro listened as the medics checked Ren's vitals and prepared to strap him to a backboard. Looking into the lifeless eyes of his charge, Yashiro's organized mind started sorting the hectic events of the last half hour. His eyes strayed to the slender figure standing transfixed with her hands clasped under her chin. Suddenly, the puzzle pieces snapped together and Yashiro formed his own diagnosis of the situation. One that had nothing to do with seizures or head injuries.)_

_The __thing __is, __if __my __theory __is __right, __we'll __need __to __keep __it __under __wraps_, Yashiro thought to himself. His eyes surveyed the bustling scene before him. The assistant director was clearing the area of non-essential personnel, directing the chaos into some sort of order. Director Ogata was talking to one of the medics about transporting Tsugura-san to the hospital.

_Bingo_. With a quick look back to the still unresponsive Ren being secured to a backboard, Yashiro weaved his way through the dispersing crowd.

"Director!" Yashiro called out. Director Ogata turned toward Yashiro, his eyes questioning. Yashiro understood the unspoken question. Shaking his head, he answered, "No change. They are immobilizing him in case of a head injury and taking him in for some tests." Ogata's face fell. A genuine concern for his lead actor pained his face. Once again Tsugura-san was in need and there was nothing he could do for him. Yashiro interrupted his thoughts, "I will go with Ren to the hospital. I can call you with details as soon as I have them."

"Thank you, Yashiro," said Ogata. "I'll follow you just as soon as I can wrap things up here." Yashiro watched a complex mixture of emotions play across the director's face. "I would go with you now if I could. I just wish there was something more I could do."

_Just __the__ words __I __wanted __to __hear_, Yashiro thought. "Actually, Director, there is a favor I came to ask of you." Leaning in close to the director's ear, Yashiro made his request in a low voice. As he spoke, Ogata's eyes widened a little and a knowing look came over his face. Eyes sweeping the crowd, he found the solitary figure still transfixed on her sempai. Recognizing the emotion on her face, his heart thumped in sympathy. Here was a way he could help.

"Leave it to me, Yashiro," Ogata voiced confidently. "I'll see it done."

"I don't have to stress to you how important it is that we keep this under wraps."

"Do not worry. I'll be nothing but discrete."

Satisfied, Yashiro thanked the director and hurried back to Ren's side. Thinking about the plan he just put in motion, he looked over to the unblinking eyes beside him. The ambulance doors banged shut as he muttered under his breath, "You better thank me when you wake up."

Ogata made his way over to the girl watching the ambulance carrying Ren and Yashiro pull away. His assistant director had just assured him that he would shoulder most of the responsibility of the tear-down so that the director would be free to go to the hospital. _Everyone __wants __to __do __something __to __help_, Ogata thought, feeling some pride in his staff. That pride quickly melted into empathy as he looked at the despair on Kyoko's face. Placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, he looked into the teen's eyes brimming with tears. "Kyoko," he said gently, "I'm going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. Would you like to come with me?"

For a brief moment, a ray of hope shone in the depths of her eyes. But that was quickly squelched as she stuttered, "C-can't. I'm f-film-ming right now. I n-need to get b-back on set." Kyoko bowed her head in apology as two drops sparkled in midair before moistening the pavement. Ogata looked at the girl barely holding it together and doubted that she could get back into character. He stood without speaking, unsure as to how he could fulfill his promise to Yashiro.

As if on cue, someone began shouting Kyoko's name from behind the partition keeping the public at bay. Looking up, Kyoko noticed that her director from Box R frantically waving his arms as the Dark Moon staff tried to disperse the crowd. With a look of resignation, Kyoko said, "I better rescue my director before they send him away."

"Is that the director for your new drama?" At Kyoko's assent, Director Ogata asked, "Would you introduce me?"_After __all_, he thought, _it __wouldn't __hurt __to __ask._

* * *

><p>Yashiro sighed as he pushed the end call button on his cell phone. He had contacted LME immediately upon arriving at the hospital, then began working on rearranging the the rest of Ren's schedule for tonight and tomorrow. Now without the work to distract him, Yashiro's worry returned ten-fold. <em>Maybe <em>_I __should __have __confided __my __theory __in __the __president_, Yashiro thought. Shaking his head, he decided that it wouldn't be wise to get up the man's hopes without at least confirming his suspicions. Looking at the clock, he decided that Director Ogata must have run into some difficulty with his request. Just then, he heard the waiting room doors click open behind them. Hoping to see the results of his plan, Yashiro couldn't hide his disappointment when he saw a mustached man wearing a purple toga and grape leaves in his hair instead.

"Why do you have a 'Oh, it's only you,' look on your face? That is not the reaction I usually get." exclaimed the president of LME. "Never mind, I don't want to hear your pitiful explanations," he intoned while Yashiro made an effort to compose his face. In a much more serious mood,he asked, "How's my boy?", referring to Ren.

"There's no change. He's still unresponsive and his body temperature is low. They've ruled out seizures and traumatic brain injury. There is still the possibility of a concussion, but the doctor said the chances of that are low. Even if there was, it wouldn't explain his current condition. For the time being, they are keeping him warm and hydrated."

"And?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Aaaaand?" repeated the president with an imperious little wave of his hand. Sighing at the confusion on Yashiro's face, Lory decides to spell it out for him. "Look, you are obviously not as distraught as I would expect in an unexplainable situation such as this." Leaning back in his seat, his gaze leveled with Yashiro's. "You obviously know more than you're telling me."

"Whatever you say, I am worried."

When the president didn't respond, Yashiro removed his glasses and cleaned them on the edge of his shirt. This little move allowed him to escape the intense gaze of his employer. Deciding he doesn't have the necessary acting skills to deceive Lory's finely tuned intuition, Yashiro returns his glasses to his face and clears his throat. "Well, I don't know anything for sure, but I do have a theory."

"Then let's hear it."

* * *

><p>Sometime later, four sets of eyes lay on the silent figure of Ren. One of the hospital staff had taken it upon themselves to close Ren's eyelids, so that he appeared to be sleeping. Four sets of eyes may be looking at him, but the expressions on those faces couldn't be more different. Where Kyoko and Ogata's expressions tended towards worry and compassion, Yashiro looked closer to excited. Lory's expression was akin to a child waiting for permission to open the first Christmas present. Not at all what you would expect from someone who was standing next to a friend in a hospital bed.<p>

When Director Ogata stepped out to call and update other cast members, Lory couldn't hold it in any longer. "Let's put your theory to the test, Yashiro-kun. Mogami-kun, go hold Tsugura-kun's hand."

"HUUUUUUUUUH?" replied Kyoko. _Do __what? __To __whom? __Huh?_ she thought. _He's __got __to __be __kidding._ If the situation wasn't so serious, Yashiro would have laughed out loud at the look on her face. As it was, they could put Kyoko on the roof of a castle to act as a gargoyle. _She __really __does __make __the __best __expressions_.

"You heard me, young lady. And make sure to call his name as you hold it."

With her eyes still frozen on the face of her employer and her mind in shock, the rest of her body obeyed his commands. Careful not to disturb the hand connected to the IV drip, Kyoko circled around the hospital bed to Ren's other side. One last embarrassed look to her employer told her that there would be no getting out of this. With only a slight tremble in her hand, she reached out to her sempai.

"Tsugura-san, can you hear me?" she said gently. Yashiro looked on calmly, while he discretely used his camera to take a picture of the touching scene. When a moment passed with no response, Kyoko looked up questioningly to the president.

"Try again."

Kyoko looked deeply into the face she respected most. A feeling that she didn't dare name softened her features and made her forget that she had an audience._His __hand __really __is __so __cold,_ she thought. In a feather-like whisper, Kyoko called,"Ren, can you hear me?"

Slowly, Tsugura Ren opened his eyes. Turning to the voice that called him out of the darkness, he saw the face of an angel. "Yes Kyoko, I hear you."

Moments passed as the two smiled warmly at each other, lost in their own emotions. With his cell phone hidden behind his agenda, Yashiro continued taking as many photos as he could. Lory looked on, eyes glowing with happy tears. _This __is __better __than __a __dating __sim, _he thought. Suddenly coming to himself, he remembered that the experiment was not over.

"Ahem. As touching as this is," Lory says authoritatively, "we would like a chance to speak with Tsugura-kun as well."

As Lory predicted, Kyoko jumped back embarrassed as soon as she realized that she was still holding Ren's hand. With a 90 degree bow, Kyoko lowered her head and began apologizing for her rude behavior, the liberties she had taken, etcetera. Neither Lory or Yashiro were listening to her. Both watched intently as Ren's eyes seemed to darken and his whole body stilled.

"Seems as if you are right, Yashiro."

"Yes, sir."

"This is going to cause a few problems."

"I've already cleared his schedule through tomorrow."

"Good. I'll get started on some of the other details. We'll have to take it one day at a time."

At this point, Kyoko risked a peek up at the older men in the room. Their conversation was not making any sense to her, and no one acknowledged her apology. Then she noticed that Ren had slid back into his blank state. Responding to the agonized look on his face, she moved forward once more. This time, Ren responded at the first slight touch. Sitting up in bed, he gave a polite smile and greeted his guests. Then, turning up the wattage, he smiled at his manager and said, "Yashiro-san, can you explain to me where I am? Weren't we at the Dark Moon shoot?"

"Let me handle this, if you don't mind, Manager-kun," the president intoned. Looking directly at Ren, he said, "You were in a near collision. You blanked out. Apparently you only come to your senses when Mogami-kun is holding your hand." Ignoring the shocked look on both their faces, he shifted his gaze to Kyoko, "I leave him in you care."

Without looking back, Greek emperor Lory regally leaves the hospital room, dragging a maniacally grinning Yashiro behind him. Closing the door, Lory counts down, "Three, two, one." That same moment, they hear a deafening female voice behind them.

"?"

**Hahahahahaha! Oh there are so many ways to go with this, it is hard to pick which scenario will be first. Does it make me a bad person that I love to put Kyoko in awkward situations? Yes? So be it.**


	3. The Agreement

**AN: I don't own Skip Beat, and so on and so forth.**

* * *

><p><em>("Let me handle this, if you don't mind, Manager-kun," the president intoned. Looking directly at Ren, he said, "You were in a near collision. You blanked out. Apparently you only come to your senses when Mogami-kun is holding your hand." Ignoring the shocked look on both their faces, he shifted his gaze to Kyoko, "I leave him in you care." <em>

_Without looking back, Greek emperor Lory regally leaves the hospital room, dragging a maniacally grinning Yashiro behind him. Closing the door, Lory counts down, "Three, two, one." That same moment, they hear a deafening female voice behind them._

_"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?")_

Ren removed the hand not holding Kyoko's from his ear and gave his head a little shake. Now that the ringing had stopped, he tried to make sense of what the president just told him. Thinking back, the only thing that came to mind at first was the terrible darkness, then memories that he didn't wish to think about. Ren shook his head again.

"Are you okay?"

Ren turned to see the concerned face of Kyoko, who apparently was his only lifeline to reality at the moment. Looking down to where their hands were still joined, he gave a rueful smirk. "I'm not sure." Raising his head, he gazed into Kyoko's eyes. All other feelings aside, he saw a genuine willingness to help. It was that look that let him be vulnerable with her. "Kyoko-chan, can you tell me what happened?"

Kyoko felt her face flush at his use of her name. She had seen this side of him once before, changing ice when he had a fever. "I'm a little fuzzy on many of the details myself, but. . ." She told him everything she knew from hearing the accident to seeing him put in the ambulance. "When Director Ogata and I got here, Yashiro-san and the president were already in the room with you. The director stepped out just before you woke up."

"Hmmn," Ren contemplated as he leaned back on the pillows. Lifting the hand that held her's, he said, "Now what are we to do about this?"

Kyoko blushed and looked down at his question, but didn't answer. Somehow, she didn't think he wanted one. Instead she contemplated her shoes. They were brown loafers. The brown loafers that she wears with her school uniform. Or, more accurately, the brown loafers Natsu wears with her school uniform. _I __forgot __to __return __my __costume. __I __wonder __when __I'll __be __back __on __set__ again. __Maybe __the __director __left __me __a__ voicemail __with __the__ new __schedule.__ I __should __check __my __cellphone._

Ren was watching Kyoko's face. He saw it go from embarrassed to thoughtful, alert to contemplative. She then moved suddenly towards the chairs against the opposite wall. Fighting a sense of panic? desperation? he clung to her hand when she tried to walk away. Jerking back suddenly, Kyoko looked at Ren. He could see the moment she realized what she had almost done.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! I AM SO SORRY! What have I done!" Kyoko tried to bow in shame, but was stopped partway down by the hand still trapped by Ren. "EEEEEEEEE! I almost did it again!" Kyoko continued to bob up and down, trying to find a way to apologize that did not tear her hand from his. Soon she was turning this way and that, like a jellyfish caught on a piece of coral, blabbering like an idiot.

This was too much for Ren, who just had, admittedly, a rather hard day. It started with a gleam in his eye. Then a twitch of his lips that he couldn't suppress. By the time Lory returned with the doctor, Ren was laughing to the point of tears while Kyoko sat red-faced and sulking in a chair next to the bed.

"Well, this is certainly an improvement," said the physician, taking Ren's free hand to check his pulse. "It seems that you found a medicine that suits you," giving Kyoko a knowing look over the rim of his glasses. If it was possible for Kyoko to turn any redder, she would. He continued his survey of Ren's condition, then gave a long sigh. "Well, from what you described to me, Lory, it doesn't look like we can do much more for him here. Quite a tricky situation you have on your hands though. Don't suppose you'll take my suggestion for a psych evaluation?"

"Not at this point, old friend. Do you think he's safe to move?"

"Sure, just as long as his little companion stays with him." He looked over to Kyoko's pink face once more. Scratching his chin, he added, "Would make an interesting case study, though. If you won't consent to the eval, would you mind if I wrote a paper on it? Something about the burden of fame and method acting?" Lory gave the physician a level stare. "I didn't think so. Another one of those hush-hush cases?"

"If you please."

"You always take away my most interesting studies, Lory." The doctor heaved a long sigh. Looking at the worried faces beside him, he let out a small chuckle. "Relax, you two. I wouldn't ever do anything to distress a patient, including any damage to their reputations. Your little secret is safe with me."

"Secret?"

Lory answered, "Really, Mogami-kun, we can't go around advertising about Tsugura-kun's current condition, now can we? And I'm sure you don't want the world to know what you are doing right now." Without looking away, the fading flush on Kyoko's cheeks enflamed again. _Really,__it __is __too __easy __to __set __that __girl __off._

"Hold on there, Lory. I haven't heard any words of consent from our little miss here. No, don't interrupt me. I can see by the look on your face you find the entire prospect of our injured boy here being nursed back to health by this slip of a girl extremely romantic, but this is not a movie, you love-struck fool." Lory's face contorted with that insult. "No, I will not take back what I said. These are people's _lives_ you are playing with." Reaching up to his full height, the doctor looked down his nose at the seated Lory. With a stern voice he added, "And I am not handing over one of my patients to an unwilling nursemaid. They both need to be fully aware of the implications of this."

Lory gave his head a little jerk of consent, then slouched in his chair to sulk. If you had exceptionally good hearing, you would hear the word "killjoy" escape from his lips.

"Now, little one," the doctor said in a much kinder tone. Kyoko looked at all of the faces in the room before she realized the doctor was addressing her. Sitting up straight, she answered like the model student,

"Yes, sir!"

Fighting a smile off his lips, the doctor continued, "If you haven't figured it out already, this idiot," gesturing to the president, "is requesting your aid in helping your friend over here. It is a fair request, since you are the only known remedy at the moment. But it is also a request that you should feel perfectly free to refuse. It would require much sacrifice on your part."

"I refuse."

All eyes in the room turn to Ren, who was the one who had spoken. "I will not let Mogami-san's work suffer because of me. She has worked hard at her jobs, and nobody has the right to take her from them." He shot an accusatory glance over at the president, who had stopped sulking at his words.

"Glare all you want. But nobody said anything about Mogami-kun missing work." said Lory.

"Her outfit tells me otherwise. Didn't you pull her from her Box R shoot?" Ren asked scathingly.

"Nobody pulled her from anything. Her director let her go."

"Because you made it so he couldn't refuse."

Kyoko watched the exchange between these powerful men like a spectator at Wimbledon. Slowly, it dawned on her that Ren was defending her work. Somehow the knowledge that he valued her career so much made her heart feel warm. Her work was important because it was a part of her. It was if by defending her commitment to acting, Ren was defending her. Nobody had ever stopped her from giving everything up for them before. She had to let her sempai know that her devotion to acting had not wavered.

"Ano, Tsugura-sempai," her words were a bucket of cold water on the heated exchange. "The reason the director let me go had nothing to do with you or the president."

At this, Lory sat back and smirked. Ren turned to Kyoko and said, "Please explain."

"Well, we were having trouble with a scene, since the water outside was so cold. Director Ogata recommended ordering a wetsuit that would fit under a uniform, and my director loved the idea. So we wrapped it up for today, since it would take time to get it ready." Looking over to where her cell phone lay in her bag, she added, "The director said he'd contact us with the schedule changes soon."

"And I just confirmed that the director is not going to need Natsu and her group for at least two days. I believe that cleared up your schedule considerably, Mogami-kun." He turned to address Ren. "Does that satisfy you, Actor-sama?" Lory added sarcastically.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you." Ren replied with an overly-polite, glowing smile. Kyoko looked at him aghast, glad that this particular smile wasn't directed at her.

"Now whether or not either of you are ready for work in the next couple of days lies with you getting your act together. I don't plan on covering your butt forever, and I won't let you pull Mogami-kun down with you." Lory said, once more very much the ancient Greek emperor. He struck an authoritative pose, his purple robes somehow billowing around him.

"Well, it is very nice that you have a work schedule figured out, but that was not at all what I was talking about," mentioned the doctor, reinserting himself into the conversation. Addressing Kyoko, he said, "My dear. This patient would need round the clock care from you. Every time he blanks out, we run the risk of him not coming back to us. So your presence would be constantly required. In addition to that, you would need to be in contact with me on any developments and testing. Are you up for all of that?"

Suddenly on the spot, Kyoko felt a bit embarrassed. She also felt quite a bit of pressure unrelated to the question. Instead of answering, she looked down, shifting her weight back and forth on her feet.

Ren's heart sank when he saw her hesitate. It wasn't until that moment that he realized how much he was hoping for her to stay with him. _It __is __a __bit __much __to __ask __of __her, __but __I __thought, __I __hoped, __that __I __meant __at __least __a __little __to __her._ Trying to relieve her anxiety, Ren said, "It's okay, Mogami-san. You don't need to. . ."

"I'll do it!" she suddenly interrupted, but then immediately returned her gaze to the floor. Her unrest seemed to intensifying.

"Lory, if she is agreeing under duress, I really must protest. . ." began the doctor.

"Mogami-kun, is something troubling you? You don't need to feel pressured. . ." the rest of Lory's comment was cut off by a vigorous shake of her head.

"Mogami-san?" asked Ren. With a quieter voice, he leaned in towards her downcast face, "Kyoko-chan?"

Her agitation obvious, Kyoko mumbled a response.

"What?" said the three male voices in the room. Unconsciously, they leaned in to hear her answer.

In a barely audible whisper, Kyoko said, "I can't let go of Tsugura-san."

"For the time being, yes," began the doctor, "but hopefully with time. . "

He never finished his statement, for red-faced Kyoko continued,

"I need to use the restroom."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahaha! I made her squirm; literally. Before you feel to sorry for her, just think of it as tough love for being overly dense. <strong>

**Once again, thanks to those who subscribed and/or reviewed. I am very encouraged with my first piece.**

**Now, back to torturing Kyoko. . .**


	4. The Trip Home

**AN: I have never not unowned Skip Beat.**

* * *

><p><em>(In a barely audible whisper, Kyoko said, "I can't let go of Tsugura-san."<em>

_"For the time being, yes," began the doctor, "but hopefully with time. . "_

_He never finished his statement, for red-faced Kyoko continued, "I need to use the restroom.")_

* * *

><p>Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko sat in the back seat as the car traveled down the road, looking out opposite windows. The lights of passing cars would briefly illuminate the interior. The tinted windows kept it dark enough that the light did not reveal the blush on both faces. Sitting in silence, their clasped hands occupied the middle seat. They had neither spoken nor looked at each other since leaving the hospital. The awkwardness of their situation made words impossible.<p>

Kyoko was doing everything in her power not to think about what had happened before leaving the hospital. But when you try not to think about elephants, you can _only_ think about elephants. Never in her whole life had she been that embarrassed. _I __don't __know __how__ I'll __ever __look __at __him. __Tsuruga-san __must __be __so __disgusted. __He'll __never __want __to __speak __to __me __again. __I'm __not __sure __I__want __to__ speak __to __me, __either._ She stared hard out the window, lest there be a chance of eye contact.

Ren was also feeling some embarrassment, but it was so mixed up with other emotions that it was hard to discern. He was working hard not to think about the darkness welling up inside him, so he focused on the events at the hospital instead._ I __don't __care __what __the __president __says, __that __was __definitely __bordering __on __sexual __harassment. __She __really __must __think __I'm __a __playboy __now,__or __worse, __some __kind __of __pervert._

He chanced a glance away from the window to look at the bag sitting by his feet. Careful to not look at Kyoko's side of the car, he started to dig through the bag of "supplies" Yashiro had given them. Apparently, while Lory was negotiating Ren's release from the hospital, Yashiro was running errands. At the top of the bag were some sound-canceling headphones, earbuds attached to an MP3 player, and a sleep mask.

Kyoko turned her head slightly at the rustling beside her. Catching sight of three specific items brought up images of her ultimate embarrassment. She pressed her burning face against the coolness of the glass, eyes welling.

"I'm so sorry."

Ren said this before at the hospital, but she still couldn't form a response. Instead, she gave a slight nod.

"If it makes you feel any better, I really didn't see anything."

Kyoko nodded again.

"Besides, you had a turn after me. I would think we are about even." Ren hoped that brushing off the incident this way would relieve some of her embarrassment.

"It is not the same thing at all!" She was facing him now with righteous fury. "You were having a medical procedure in a hospital and I . . . and I. . . I WAS SITTING ON A TOILET!"

"I should think having a catheter removed is just as embarrassing, and much more painful, than just using the facilities. Besides, I told you, I couldn't see anything. And you know that you can't hear through all of that." He gestured to the bag.

It was true. When it was her turn for the "Privacy Enforcer Trio", as the president called it, she couldn't see or hear anything either. Lory's solution to the problems that would arise when two unrelated people were joined together, was to create the illusion of privacy. By playing music through the earbuds, then covering them with the headphones, a plane could fly through the room and no one would hear it. The sleep mask's use was more obvious.

Kyoko still looked mutinous, but at least she wasn't staring out the window any more.

With a bit of difficulty, he dug through the bag to try to see what else was in there. He found a note explaining how to use the Privacy Enforcer Trio, as if they would forget. Another note had a list of symptoms Kyoko was to watch for and the doctor's personal number. He handed this to Kyoko, then continued exploring the bag.

Kyoko read her caregiver instructions carefully, memorizing the symptoms that the doctor listed as an emergency: lightheadedness, fainting, blacking-out, cold sweats, slurred speech, and dilated pupils. _Sounds __more __like __the __symptoms __of __stage __fright__ than __a __medical __emergency, __but __whatever. _Flipping the paper over, she noticed one more detail.

"It says here that the doctor is going to come by at 7 tomorrow morning to do some tests. Wonder if I should make some breakfast for him."

When she didn't get a response, she glanced over at Ren. He was looking repulsed at something in the bag. Kyoko leaned over and read the note in Ren's hand. It simply said, "For sleeping."

"What's wrong? What's for sleeping?"

Ren continued to look disgusted and used two fingers to gingerly hold up a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs from the bag.

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked at Ren in disbelief as he compared the two radishes. Finally choosing the more expensive one, he tosses it in the shopping cart.<p>

"Um, Tsuruga-san, the other one would definitely be tastier," Kyoko ventured to say. She had been biting her tongue for most of this shopping trip, watching Ren place ridiculously priced ingredients into the cart. _I__ realize __this __store __is __for __celebrities,__ but __this__ is__ absurd._

"Really? But this one costs more. Doesn't that make it better?" Ren asked.

_Spoken__ like __a __celebrity __stereotype._ "Just because something is more expensive doesn't make it better. You shouldn't judge solely on price. Just like you shouldn't judge people by how wealthy they are." She reaches over for the smaller daikon. "They bloated that daikon to make it bigger, but the taste would be diluted. There will be a higher concentration of flavor with this one."

"Hmmmm. It is good you know these things. I probably wouldn't taste the difference. What else do we need for dinner?"

"Just some fried bean curd, assuming you have some miso in your apartment."

"Ummmm,"

Kyoko sighs. "Better get that too. Do I dare ask what you have for breakfast tomorrow?"

Kyoko continued adding ingredients to the shopping cart as she took the time to add a few muttered comments about somebody's eating habits. Ren pushed the cart with one hand and held on to Kyoko with the other. The shop was exclusive enough that there were very few other people shopping, and they did not pay much attention to the famous Tsuruga Ren anyway. Nevertheless, Ren knew Kyoko would be uncomfortable with what would seem as a public display of affection, so he carefully steered them away from others whenever he could.

Soon, Ren was laden with enough groceries for several healthy meals. Kyoko stopped herself from clicking her tongue at the prices as he payed. It took a little coordination to handle the groceries, Ren and Kyoko's personal items, and the bag of "necessities" provided by Yashiro and the president. But soon they had carried their burden to the door of Ren's apartment. Ren carefully shifted his bags to reach his wallet. Holding it open with one hand, he instructed Kyoko to pull out his card key and hold it up to the scanner. Grasping his wallet between his teeth, he typed in the code and opened the door. A few moments later, everything was stowed back where it belonged and Ren led Kyoko over the threshold.

* * *

><p>Now that they were moving and had a task to do, both Ren and Kyoko realized how hard it was to work one-handed. Kyoko concentrated hard on the task in front of her so that she didn't have to think about what her other hand was doing. Ren, in contrast, was too busy reveling in the feel of her warm hand in his to be of much help.<p>

"Tsuruga-san! If you are not careful, you will lose a finger!" Kyoko was trying to chop vegetables for a salad with her right hand, while Ren held them steady with his left. "Here, you need to curl your fingers under, like a cat's paw. That will keep them safe." Kyoko set down the knife to position Ren's hand. Looking at the vegetables, she realized that she was suddenly holding both of Ren's hands.

Kyoko's right hand shot into the air as if she had touched something hot. She knew without looking that the sudden movement had startled Ren. Trying to cover her over-reaction, she reached for the next vegetable. Grasping the daikon, she began to think about another occasion that she sliced this radish.

Ren noticed the pause in action. "Do I hold that one the same way?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Just like I showed you. Honestly, your home economics' grade must have been terrible in school."

"Actually, I didn't cook much growing up. What you are seeing is the best of my ability." Ignoring her horrified look, he turned his attention to the daikon. "Is there something special about this?"

This brought a sweet smile to Kyoko's face. "Actually, I sliced a daikon as part of my application to LME. It was the only part of the audition that I passed."

"You what?"

She looked up at his bemused face. Grinning, she added, "Well, 'sliced' is probably the wrong word. I was trying to make a radish rose, but I went overboard and it was the size of a cabbage by the time I was done." She looked up thoughtfully. "That was before I wanted to study acting anyway."

Ren looked at her thoughtfully. "How do you turn a radish into a rose?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I'd show you, but it takes two hands."

They finished cooking dinner in a silence occasionally punctuated by Kyoko giving directions to Ren. The finished product was not up to her usual standards, but it was a job well done considering the difficulty.

* * *

><p>Ren and Kyoko stood side by side and stared at the table laden with food.<p>

"Can you hold chopsticks with your left hand?"

"No, you?"

"Nuh-uh."

They stood for a moment longer, contemplating an arrangement that would allow them both to eat. Ren had a thought, and instead of dismissing it as he should, he let it dwell in his mind. His pupils widened and a seductive grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, Kyoko-chan," Ren said in a slightly deeper voice. Kyoko stiffened, both at the use of her name, and the sound of a voice she heard once before. With tiny little robotic movements, she faced the emperor as he continued, "since you are helping me so much, it is only fair that I help you in return."

Grabbing the closest pair of chopsticks, he held a morsel of food in front of her lips. "Say ah, Kyoko."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, a time skip over the scene you wanted to see most. I'm evil, we established that in chapter one.<strong>

**I was asked to clarify the challenge. Yes, I made it up. It's name comes from Ren's Dark Moon character. The whole idea is to improv the story like Ren did with his scene. ****My goal? To get Ren and Kyoko through their emotional transformations without so many chicken references. That's right: no Brian, no maui omurice. Bo is the only chicken I need in my life :) And if I can get a few more tender and awkward moments out of it, my world is complete.**

**Thanks again to my many subscribers and reviewers. You are the best!**


	5. The Dishes

**AN: Own Skip Beat I do not now, hmmmmmm?**

(Grabbing the closest pair of chopsticks, he held a morsel of food in front of her lips. "Say ah, Kyoko.")

Kyoko stood stock-still for just a moment. Remembering the last time she had been on the receiving end of that look had made her heart quake. From the recesses of her heart, her grudges awoke to save their frozen mistress.

_"We warned him about being careful with Japanese people."_

_"One must set limits on displaying one's gratitude."_

_"We must punish, um, teach him so he will act with more modesty."_

Ren watched as Kyoko's body slowly melted from its frozen state and her head tilted to one side. It was probably a trick of the light, but a dark miasma seemed to seep from her body.

"I believe I mentioned before that I would appreciate if you acted with more moderation. For the sake of world peace, please think of another solution."

Ren was stunned with this reply. Not only did Kyoko channel Mio, but what was that about world peace? _She's __like __a __wind-up __toy. __Keep __turning __the __key __and __she'll __say __the __funniest __things. _Keeping all hints of amusement from his face, Ren lowered the chopsticks and returned them to the table. Raising his left hand, which now contained her right, he simply replied, "Switch."

As they did many times in the bustle of cooking dinner, Kyoko switched the hand she used to hold on to Ren. Walking her to the far side of the table, he motioned for her to sit on the floor. Carefully making his way around the table, he sat, letting their arms create a backwards "s" across the table top.

"Will this do, Princess?" Ren asked her, with mock humility.

Too conflicted to reply, Kyoko simply nodded her assent. Anger at his teasing battled with a simple pleasure at being called a princess. In the end, all she could do was mutter, "You didn't have to be sarcastic about it."

"What was that, Mogami-san?"

"Nothing!" Kyoko replied. And as if to prove her point, she began taking large bites of her dinner in rapid succession. Stuffing her mouth beyond full, Kyoko suddenly realized that a piece of radish was stuck in her throat. Eyes wide, she tried to cough without spraying her dinner all over the table. Kyoko beat her chest a few times. Dislodging the lump, she swallowed her food and took a very long drink of water. She set the nearly emptied glass down heavily on the table and drew in a long shaky breath. She looked across the table to see Ren eating his dinner in a serene manner. Ashamed to be so inelegant next to her mentor, Kyoko resumed eating with her usual graceful demeanor.

Meanwhile, Ren was using every last ounce of his acting skills to remain composed. Nobody could bring him so close to breaking character as she could. Once the moment that he feared she was choking was gone, Ren was secretly enjoying her antics. For a moment his eyes wandered to where their hands stayed clasped on the table. At some point through the evening, Kyoko had stopped reacting in embarrassment over holding his hand. He was not sure if this was an encouraging sign or if she was just immune to him as a man. Internally frowning at this, Ren continued to eat his dinner in silence.

* * *

><p>Ren used his free hand to help unload the dishes Kyoko carried. Instead of taking two trips to the kitchen, Kyoko had somehow managed to carry not only her and Ren's plates and rice bowls, but the serving dishes as well. Ren was left with nothing but their glassware and chopsticks. Shaking his head at another hidden talent, he stated, "You could have let me carry more."<p>

Kyoko looked at Ren with a sheepish expression. She really hadn't meant to grab everything like that, but when the time came to clear the table, her waitressing instincts had taken over. She had the table cleared with just one hand before Ren could even register what was happening. It was a credit to his quick reflexes that he managed to grab anything at all. "Sorry," she replied, then began using her now unloaded hand to turn on the hot water and fill the kitchen sink.

Ren pulled Kyoko away from the sink, positioning her in front of him. With the quick ease of a dancer, he held her right wrist in his own right hand and deftly stepped behind her to grasp her left with his other hand. Kyoko stood confused with her mouth hanging open as she suddenly found herself with her back pressed against Ren's chest.

"Ts. . uru. . ga. . san?" Kyoko sputtered. "Wha. . .wh. .wha. . ." She swallowed her shock, "What are you doing?"

"The dishes, " he replied. Then he plunged both of their hands into the warm, soapy water. Moving. Carefully, Ren guided Kyoko's hands to a dishrag and a rice bowl. Moving on automatic pilot, Kyoko held the items in her hands. In slow, sensual circles, Ren used Kyoko's hands to clean the dish. The warm dishwater lapped at her wrists.

_"Indecent," whispered a resurfacing grudge._

"_How __could __he__ turn __something __as __wholesome __as __washing __dishes __into __this?"__asked __another._

_"This man is dangerous."_

Kyoko's face was dark as she silently agreed with her grudges. Her hands continued washing dishes under Ren's control. It wasn't until she felt the cool air on her right hand that she realized his motions had stopped. Looking over, she saw her own arm, bent at the elbow, hand covered with soap bubbles, being held upright at eye level. Ren bent her wrist over and curved her hand into a flattened "o" shape. Turning her fingers toward her face, Ren gently opened and closed them in tempo to his own voice.

"Hiya, Kyoko-chan!" a strange falsetto voice tickled in her ear. "Watcha thinkin' 'bout?"

Kyoko blinked in confusion as her own hand just seemed to speak to her. A deep chuckle resounded behind her. Kyoko could feel Ren's chest rumbling against her back. When Kyoko still didn't respond, Ren took her other hand and began wiggling both of her arms in the air.

Suddenly, Mio looked over her shoulder to face Ren. "I apologize for being inattentive. Would you please refrain from teasing me?"

"Sorry, sorry," Ren said as he lowered her arms. "I was just feeling a bit like a puppeteer." To prove his point, he moved Kyoko's hands and started stacking the dishes with jerky movements. Kyoko got the impression of being a marionette, with Ren pulling the strings. Her dark mood lifted as she began to see the comedy in the situation. She let her arms go limp and froze her hands, no longer helping Ren grasp the dishes.

Ren stopped in surprise. Kyoko turned her head with a slow and awkward movement, looking much like a possessed doll. On her face was plastered a generic smile, but her eyes shone with determination. _I__ see,__ so __she __is __really__ going __to __be __a__ puppet._ Not one to back down from a challenge, Ren threw himself into the role of puppet master. What had started as a lighthearted joke to dispel her dismal mood had suddenly turned into an acting exercise.

With much care, Ren lifted and lowered Kyoko's arms by the wrist, placing the now clean dishes in their proper places. As he moved, he would occasionally release her left arm to let it dangle against her side. He needed his arm to wrap around Kyoko's waist and move his puppet to a new location in the kitchen. As his puppet finished the dishes, he would tilt her chin and have her comment on the scene around them, using the same falsetto voice from before.

"Oh, what a lovely cabinet. Excuse me, Mr. Cabinet, I need to put Tweedle-Plate and Tweedle-Bowl to bed now. It is way past their bedtime."

Continuing with this childish dialogue, Ren provided a continuous stream of commentary as the pair finished the cleaning up. As he helped his puppet curtsy to the refrigerator, he noticed that Kyoko was not as lifeless as she was before. Her shoulders were shaking and there was a suspicious snickering sound escaping from her lips.

"Oh, and has my puppet come to life? What magic is this?" Ren asked in all seriousness. At this point, Kyoko could no longer contain her mirth.

Gasping for breath, she tried to speak thought her giggles. "Don't. . . don't,"

Thoroughly confused by this, Ren asked, "Don't what?"

"Don't ever use that voice in public. It would completely ruin your image." Kyoko started in a with a fresh peal of laughter. All of the rigidity she was feeling from the events of the day seemed to melt away with her laughter. Her emotions had been a roller-coaster, from the fear and anxiety she felt during Ren's accident, to the extreme embarrassment and tension caused by this strange circumstance.

Kyoko continued laughing until there were tears in her eyes. Even as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she continued laughing. Her body had reached an emotional turning point and could no longer physically shoulder everything she was feeling. Ren gathered this wet, hysterical mess into his arms as they sank to the kitchen floor. Tucking Kyoko's head under his chin, he waited until her belly laughs dissolved into irrepressible giggles. He let his thumb trace circles on her inner wrist until she was able to quiet herself. Soon, Kyoko was limp in his arms, all of her energy wasted away.

"Feel better?" Ren asked. Kyoko nodded languidly. Her eyelids drooped, and she couldn't understand why she felt so tired.

Ren moved his head lower and whispered in her ear, "It's late. We should really head to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sooooooooo sorry! Apparently I made the last chapter way to confusing, so I tried to clear things up with this one. I hope this will make the reading more fun. <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and subscribed! I was so busy taking in everyone's suggestions for the story that I did not reply individually. Please don't don't let that stop you; your feedback is important.**

**Also: I have no idea how the puppet thing started. It was not in my original plan for this chapter. (yes, my story actually has a plan!) I wrote that part late at night when I was feeling kind of silly, but ended up liking it so much I left it in. It gave me one more place to bring in those silly grudges. I love them!**


	6. The Sleeping Arrangement

**AN: Do I really have to say it? _sigh_, I do not own Skip Beat.**

_("Feel better?" Ren asked. Kyoko nodded languidly. Her eyelids drooped, and she couldn't understand why she felt so tired._

_Ren moved his head lower and whispered in her ear, "It's late. We should really head to bed.")_

* * *

><p>Kyoko gave a sideways glance while moving her toothbrush in small circles across her teeth. Beside her, Ren was also brushing, looking straight ahead at his own image in the mirror. They stood in Ren's master bath, which was as large and luxurious as the rest of his home. The large soaker tub stood empty against the far end of the room. Though both people in the room would normally wash up at this time of day, neither even mentioned it. There was silent consent that both sets of nerves had been frayed enough without adding unnecessary embarrassment.<p>

_Besides,_ thought Kyoko, _it's __not __like __I __would __be __able __to __gather __missing __data __for __my __figurines __while __wearing __a __blindfold._ A barely audible sigh escaped her lips as she thought about the missed opportunity.

A quick blink was the only sign that Ren heard the tiny dove-like sound next to him. The only explanation that came to his mind was her trepidation at sharing a bed with him. He rinsed his mouth while thinking of a solution for her. _After__all_, he thought, _I __don't __want __to __drag __her __down __into __this __darkness __I __am __in._

The pair silently took their turns with the "privacy enforcer trio" to finish their biological needs for the night. The sleep mask and creative hand switching was all that was needed to change into more comfortable clothes for sleeping. Maybe it was due to a certain numbness from all of the heavy emotions of the day, but the two were able move efficiently with the ease of practiced teamwork. In all honesty, this was much simpler, albeit more embarrassing, than using sharp knives in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"But the note said to use them."<p>

"No."

"But. . ."

"Mogami-san, we are not going to sleep in handcuffs," Ren said with finality. Picking up the fuzzy pink monstrosities, Ren tosses them into the trash, effectively ending the argument. _What __is __it __that __you __want? __If __it __was __anyone __else __but __you, __I __would __say __you __were __trying __to __seduce __me._Looking at her open face, Ren realized that she just did not understand the implications of being handcuffed to a man. The desire to tease her rose to the surface, but his gentleman persona won that battle.

Ren looked down at Kyoko. The pajamas that she borrowed from him were ridiculously over-sized, and she was clutching the bottoms to hold them up. She seemed ridiculously calm considering they were headed to his bedroom.

When they entered the room, Kyoko moved away from the bed and towards a chair a few feet away. Standing beside her Ren asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to push this chair up against the bed. Could you help, please?"

"Why?"

Kyoko gave a little huff, "Because it is hard to move with just one hand."

With a wry grin, Ren clarified, "No, I meant why do you need the chair by the bed?"

"Huh? So I can watch over you, of course. I'm here as your nurse, after all."

Ren looked at her in concealed amazement. She was acting so calmly because sharing a bed with him had not even entered her mind. She was intending on staying awake all night to look after him. For a second time, the thought of asking her to share a bed with him came to mind. But before he could act on the impulse, he remembered the face she had made when Cain suggested the same thing to Setsu. He didn't want to risk a negative response from her.

"I'm not about to let you stay up all night," Ren said as he led her away from the chair.

"It's no problem! I don't have work tomorrow, so I can get a nap later," Kyoko said with a bit of pride. She sounded like she had the whole thing thought out.

"I'm not making a girl stay up all night while I sleep," Ren explained further. "Its not like I'm sick."

Ren opened the storage closet door, but then paused when Kyoko didn't argue with him. Then it dawned on him, _she __does __think __I'm __sick. __I __suppose __most __people __would __think __so __in __her __place._ Uncomfortable with the idea, Ren continued to pull down something soft from the upper shelf.

"A futon?"

Instead of answering, Ren pulled down a second futon, along with some covers. They gathered in soft folds at his feet. He had bought these not long after he first came to Japan. He wanted some practice before a situation that involved them came up in a role. It was part of how he immersed himself in his new culture.

With Kyoko's help, they managed to spread the futons out on the floor. There was not quite enough room to put them side by side without moving furniture, so they laid one along the foot of Ren's bed and the other along the side. The head of each met at the corner.

With a bit of care, they were able to turn down the lights and snuggle down in their respective beds. Ren laced his fingers securely with Kyoko's at the corner of his bed.

"Good night, Mogami-san."

"Good night, Tsuruga-san."

* * *

><p>It was well past two in the morning, and Ren was listening to Kyoko's slow, even breathing. It had taken her a long time to go to sleep; doubtless, she was still planning on staying awake to watch over him. But the warm covers and dark room eventually lulled her to sleep, so that Ren could have the privacy that he craved.<p>

In the low light, Ren could barely see the watch still on his wrist. Not that he needed to see it, the time on it had not changed in many years. Still grasping on to Kyoko's hand, he let the darkness that was threatening to overtake him come forth. Images of faces he purposely tried not to remember sprang forth in his mind. In the darkness, he dwelled on his past, and on the harm his actions caused.

Kyoko stirred in her sleep, reminding Ren of her presence. His guardian and lucky charm, as the president described, was currently drooling a little on her pillow. For a moment, Ren forgot everything that he was trying to sort out in his mind. With an indulgent smile, Ren pulled her hand close and gave it a kiss on the back. If he was ever going to move forward, he was going to need her help.

Kyoko heard Ren settle back down in his futon, her eyes wide open in the near darkness. _Did __he __just __kiss __my __hand? _she wondered, as the locks on her heart trembled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disappointed? I know you wanted them to get all cozy in the shower andor the bed (you perverts). Sigh, me too, but it just wouldn't fit at this point in the story.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. It took 6 whole chapters just to finish one day. It is time to move on.**


	7. The Shower

**AN: I don't own skip beat.**

* * *

><p><em>(Kyoko heard Ren settle back down in his futon, her eyes wide open in the low light. Did he just kiss my hand? she wondered, as the locks on her heart trembled.)<em>

* * *

><p>She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She only laid down because it seemed the fastest way to get Ren to comply. She had spent that time in the dark to try to sort through the events of the day. Starting with Chiori spotting a fairy, Kyoko replayed the day's events through her mind. She wasn't ready to ask herself the most obvious question: why does Ren need to hold <em>her<em> hand to feel better. With effort, she pushed the bothersome question to the recesses of her mind much as she had cut off Ren's compliment earlier in the day. Kyoko didn't want to hear it or think about it.

Trying a more sequential, logical approach, Kyoko again tried to make sense of her day. She realized that the anxiety that had so exhausted her didn't start with the car crash, but long before it. That was why she wanted to visit Ren before the car scene, and why she felt so uneasy when Princess Rosa came unclasped. _I've been worried about him all day_. But thinking about Princess Rosa had given Kyoko an idea. With the beginnings of a plan in her mind, she snuggled deeper into the warm coverlet as she drifted off to thoughts of tomorrow.

That was, until a warm pressure on her hand woke her up.

* * *

><p>It was 6:55 AM, and Ren was sipping his second cup of coffee while Kyoko used her eyes to double check the table. The table was now set with platters of toast, eggs, and fresh fruit, with a jug of milk at the ready and a pretty glass container of orange marmalade. She had decided that grilling fish would be a little tricky with Ren's dubious help, so she consented to a more Western-styled breakfast. She would be less likely to cut off one of Ren's fingers if she was just making toast.<p>

Kyoko straightened the edge of the third napkin she had placed on the table just as the apartment buzzer sounded. A few moments later, she and Ren greeted the doctor at the door.

"Well, at least I see my patient is eating well," said the doctor.

"Please, won't you join us, Sensei?" replied Kyoko. Ren looked at the girl holding his hand. She had the practiced demeanor of someone in the service industry. He wondered if she realized that she just welcomed a guest into someone else's house. Probably not, for she would be horrified at her own gall. He indulged in a little daydream of Kyoko as a new bride welcoming guests into their shared home.

While Ren had his little fantasy, the doctor had accepted some toast and coffee from Kyoko. After Kyoko finished reporting on Ren's condition, he looked at Ren with slight concern on his face. _He doesn't look like he is with us. Is he having another episode? _A slight clearing of the doctor's throat was all that was needed to bring Ren back into the present.

"Well then, young man,if you don't mind, I'd like to get started. I need to be at the hospital by eight."

The doctor rolled up Ren's sleeve on his free hand and started to take Ren's vitals. The doctor moved through his routine with practiced efficiency. Ren answered all of his questions as the doctor worked, and in a few minutes the doctor declared his results as normal.

"Well, almost normal. We still have the issue of your human shackle," the doctor said. "Now let's get down to business. Kyoko-chan dear, please let go of Tsuruga-kun's hand."

Kyoko looked down at her hand with a bit of trepidation. After holding on for so long, it felt almost _wrong_ to let go. Trying to look calmer than she felt, Kyoko looked into her sempai's face. She may be imagining it, but his dark eyes almost looked...fearful? _That couldn't be._ Without breaking eye contact, Kyoko released Ren's hand.

The two actors continued holding each other's gaze, waiting for something horrible to happen. While Ren waited for the deadening coldness to take over his body, the doctor kept his fingers on Ren's wrist, checking his pulse.

After three minutes ticked away on the doctors watch, he smiled to himself. "Well, that was certainly an improvement. Looks like giving you a little time was the right idea."

The doctor's words broke the silence in the room. Both Ren and Kyoko turned to the doctor with relieved faces. Ren cooperated with the doctor as he repeated the check-up for comparison's sake. Kyoko hovered nearby, her face alight with joy as her respected sempai seemed to be cured.

"Well, you have passed round one. Looks like you don't need anyone to hold your hand anymore." Something in the doctor's tone irked Ren. _I am not a child,_ he thought to himself. Steeling his resolve, he asked the doctor,

"What's next?"

"Oho, ready to push yourself, are you? Well, it would be good to know where your limits are," the doctor responded. "Well, if you feel ready, my young patient, then I'll have to ask our little Kyoko-chan to step out of the room for a moment."

Kyoko, assuming that the next test involved some form of disrobing, quickly bowed and headed back to Ren's bedroom. She could busy herself folding up the futons and still hear the doctor if he called her back.

Ren also assumed that the next test needed some privacy. He turned to the doctor and awaited instructions. But instead of telling Ren to disrobe, the doctor just leaned back in his chair and gave Ren a level stare.

It started with a general unease with the doctor's demeanor. Then, unwillingly, memories began to replay in Ren's mind. The scenes jumbled together; Rick, giving a young him some advice. Himself, feeling glee as he pummeled some prick's face. Rick, with his limbs stretched at unnatural angles. Blood, lots of blood that wouldn't stop flowing. A woman's face screaming at him; what was she saying?

The doctor gave a long sigh. His challenging attitude was gone and he looked at his young patient with compassion. He had hoped that a bit of pride and determination would help the boy, er, young man, hold it together. But looking at the chiseled face in front of him, he concluded that this was too much, too fast. He held in a second sigh as he looked to the door where his patient's medicine waited.

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked at the back of her frozen sempai with concern. She had to hold back the will to run to him immediately, to offer what comfort she could. She brushed this emotion off as Setsu's, and instead followed the procedure the doctor described to her. Walking soundlessly, Kyoko approached Ren from behind. When she was just a few feet away, she called out, "Tsuruga-san."<p>

Waiting a few moments, neither Kyoko or the doctor saw a change in Ren. With a nod from the doctor, Kyoko tried the next step, "Ren-san?"

Still no response. Kyoko took a deep breath to calm herself. _He'll be okay,_ she told herself. _The doctor has a plan for this._ Kyoko moved within arm's reach of Ren and stretched out her hand. _The doctor said anywhere but his hand, but this is too embarrassing._ Kyoko's hand reached the top of Ren's head, where she patted him with a mechanical movement.

"Still no response. Continue what you are doing, but move around to the front where he can see you."

Kyoko followed the doctor's instructions, her actions reminiscent of the marionette she played last night. But when she was finally face to face with her sempai, Kyoko's demeanor softened. She could see the agony on his face. The look broke her heart and her hand switched from an awkward pat to a gentle caress of his hair.

Ren blinked. Then he blinked a few more times before making eye contact with Kyoko. Her gentle smile brought peace to his troubled thoughts and he found himself smiling in return. Looking sheepish, Ren said, "I did it again, didn't I?" When both Kyoko and the doctor nodded, he lowered his head to his hands in defeat.

"Now don't take it so hard, young one," the doctor said. "It has only been one night and you have made tremendous progress. But I think we need to give this a little more time before I release you to work."

"Now, I'm running late and need to leave for my next appointment. Thanks to the progress Tsuruga-kun has made, we can lighten his restrictions a little. First of all, Tsuruga-kun, you seem to be safe as long as Kyoko-chan is in the room with you and can make periodic eye contact. That should give you two a little more freedom." Ren and Kyoko glanced at each other and away again.

"It looks like you will respond to other forms of touch besides hand holding, so Kyoko-chan, use whatever you need to pull him out of an episode." Kyoko's face flushed red at this. "Also, I think it should be safe for you to try short separations without my presence. Just a couple of times, mind you, and don't take any big risks. I don't want to make any bad reports to your boss."

The doctor started packing up his notes and equipment. When packed, he stood near the door and looked at the two young people waiting to say goodbye. In all of his years as a physician, he had seen many strange things. But this case was truly unique. "You have my cell number if you need me. I'll see you later at the clinic."

With that, Ren and Kyoko were again alone.

* * *

><p>Kyoko used the fluffy towel to dry her hair. Taking a shower had felt wonderful, but she was conscious of every little noise she made. In the corner of the bathroom, Ren stood with his face in the corner like a naughty boy being punished. Kyoko caught herself smiling at the boyish image when a timer went off on Ren's cell phone. Quickly neutralizing her expression, she waited for Ren's all-clear signal to let her know he was still conscience.<p>

Ren felt like the corner was an appropriate place for him and his naughty thoughts at the moment. It was hard enough taking his own shower earlier knowing Kyoko was in the same room as him. But now, standing here and not being able to look at the "pure, Japanese maiden," was torture. Every splash of water, every rustle of a towel, sent his imagination into overdrive. He leaned his hot head into the corner, trying to cool his mind.

After the doctor had left, Kyoko had been re-energized as his appointed nurse. She had sent him back to the table to "eat a proper breakfast and not just drink coffee" while she began clearing dishes. Ren chomped on some room temperature toast while he watched at the amazing speed Kyoko sorted and organized the mess on the table.

When he finished and he followed her into the kitchen to wash dishes, he was again amazed at her efficiency. He barely had the opportunity to grab a towel for drying before she had breakfast cleaned up and leftovers stored in his fridge. She worked with a satisfied smirk on her face. It seems she was relishing the use of both her hands.

Ren suddenly missed his puppet.

It wasn't until they figured out a timer system to alert Kyoko that it was agreed that they could handle taking showers. Every time the timer went off, Ren had to alert Kyoko that he was still okay. It made perfect sense, but Ren still felt silly calling out every time.

Kyoko tapped Ren on the shoulder, and he lifted his head out of the corner it was still buried into. "Finished?" he asked her, although it was obvious she was. She was dressed in one of his bathrobes, sleeves rolled up several times so that her hands could be seen. Kyoko only had the clothes she was wearing with her, and that was her Natsu costume. It was hanging up safely by the door.

Ren looked over the girl he loved so much. She looked even smaller than usual in that over-sized robe, and her hair was still towel-damp and tucked behind her ears. She looked fresh, and beautiful, and...vulnerable. A very Cain-like feeling of protection rose inside him, crowding out the darkness he was fighting moments earlier.

"Let's do something to get you out of that bathrobe, Mogami-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heeheehee. Ren loves to say misleading things. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! As always, thanks for your reviewsuggestions!  
><strong>


End file.
